Liars Game
by XxForgetRealityxX
Summary: Some people lie to survive, some people just do it for fun, and some people have a whole personality that's a lie. That's the case for Lavi Lenalee and Allen, and maybe Road Kamelot. Will they slowly be trapped in their own webs? Find out, as obsessions and loves are broken and found. Ratings may go up. LavixRoadxAllenxLenaleexLavi


Her name was Road Kamelot. She was the good girl. Everybody loved her, she was sweet and kind, and they all only know half of what she says-half of what she does-half of her.

She knows exactly how everyone in school ticks, and she knows how to use that to her advantage. She's playing everyone, and they don't even know it.

My name is Lavi Bookman, and I know her game, inside and out.

I know her game, because it's my game.

I know what a fake smile looks like, and I can spot one without flaw.

In reality, we're one in the same, ace students, social, and everybody loves us;but it's all only skin deep.

Seeing her smile so sweetly like that, it's entrancing, because I can see the disgust in her dark eyes. I see the look of bewilderment at how stupid people really are cross her face for a fraction of a second, and I see how she covers it up so flawlessly.

I want, no need, to see her break that act. My sanity depends on it. If I can't see the real her she'll take over my every sense and thought for eternity.

I find myself looking her up and down, her innocent white kneesocks, the black ruffled skirt that is just short enough to tease you, yet long enough to believe she's inexperienced, and the oversized white shirt that hides her hands, making her look small and fragile.

She's a master at this art.

I notice her looking at someone out of the corner of her eye, my best friend, fellow con artist, Allen Walker. Everyone knew she wanted Allen, and it made me jealous. I wanted to expose his true personality, if only to sicken her. Too bad, that'd expose me as well.

He greets every person who says hello to him, mostly girls who want him, with a polite smile and a wave. This continues for awhile, until he finally makes his way over to me.

"Hey, Lavi."

His voice drops to a lower, somewhat bored, tone, knowing I picked a spot out of earshot.

"Hey."

My own voice is as dull, and slightly harsher.

See, that's the difference between me and Allen, he actually is generally nice, he's just hot tempered with more addictions' than the average student in this school can count, which isn't as many as you'd think.

"Saturday, there's this place downtown. Real high rollers, completely underground. I hear a mob boss is gonna be there."

He practically whispers, and I can see the glitter in his silver eyes as he thinks about bankrupting the head of a mob, and the possibility of his life being in danger.

"Aww, are you asking me to come with you?"

I coo at him sarcastically, keeping my voice hushed, and reverting my gaze back to Road.

"You don't have to, just thought you'd have fun."

He shrugs his shoulders and walks away, knowing it's my duty to jump on him like a rabbit and act like an idiot because he's walking by a group of admirers. They expect it, and I do it.

"Count me in."

I hiss in his ear keeping a cheerful smile on my face.

We start walking side by side, and talk about shit we both think is stupid.

I casually stretch to look over my shoulder, and see she's gone.

There's a small pit of longing mixed with irritation at this.

"Lavi, Allen!"

Lenalee runs up to us, a small smile on her soft painted lips.

Of course she hangs out with us, she's popular, like us- gorgeous-like us- and a lying sack of shit, like us.

Lenalee, the schools princess, really just a speed addict, local party girl in a couple towns over.

"Hey Lenalee, do you want to study saturday."

He taps his letting her know there might be drugs.

"Sure Allen."

She smiles, god her brother would kill us if he found out what we feed his princess.

We split ways, me and Lenalee to art, Allen to science.

The rest of the day is normal, act like a goofball, turn down some girl, whatever. The whole time my minds on her, Road, we don't share a class, she's a sophomore, I'm a senior, and I guess our electives are different too.

I go home, I think of her.

I dream of all the possible personalities she could actually have.

Maybe she's a gambler like Allen. Goddamn strip poker.

Or maybe she's just a total druggie, like Lenalee.

I start to think of how she dresses, maybe she's just pedobait, traps older men. That one seems highly possible. Just thinking about the sweet way she giggles and the oversized clothes she wears, yeah she could attract a pedophile.

There's a possibility she just hates the world like me though.

There's so many things that could be oh so wrong with her.

I need to know everything about her.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, I need to stop writing new stories, but I wanted to write something with Road. Also I was listening to Molly by MSI...**

**Anyway tell me what you think!**


End file.
